pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
PeePee PooPoo
PeePeePooPoo was a pig tamed by Pewds in Episode 20 of his Minecraft series MINECRAFT EPIC. Biography PeePeePooPoo was his new steed after Bernie the Donkey passed. Felix, stricken with guilt after the death of Bernie and his other pets, decided that he didn't deserve a horse or donkey to ride. He decided instead to ride a pig that he found and named the pig PeePeePooPoo. With the help of PeePee PooPoo, Felix was able to kill a group of pillagers who attacked the house. Still filled with sadness over the death of his pets, he decided to go on a pilgrimage riding PeePeePooPoo As he continued on his journey with Felix, many pigs began to join the pilgrimage leading to a small army of pigs following PeePeePooPoo. Once he returned from the pilgrimage, Pewds led the pigs (the PeePeePooPoo army) to a pen with PeePeePooPoo with them. He also dreams of jumping like a dolphin, but according to PewDiePie he couldn't become one even if he lost weight. Death After Felix wanted to ride PeePeePooPoo out of the pen with his pig army inside, he got increasingly agitated by the other pigs pushing him around, and in retaliation, began punching many of them; he accidentally hit PeePeePooPoo numerous times and after leaving the pen with him, Felix noticed that PeePeePooPoo was nearly dead and only had half a heart worth of health left. Desperate to heal his pig, Felix rushed home and made a Splash Potion of Healing, however when he returned to PeePee PooPoo with it he soon realised he did not know how to use it. While attempting to use the potion, Felix accidentally and fatally punched PeePeePooPoo again, this time draining his last half a heart and instantly killing him. He will be remembered. PeePeePooPoo was later seen in the boat, with Felix saying that he has two lives, although this was possibly a replacement. The new Pig was given the name "PeePee TwoPoo" by Felix. Legacy After his and PeePeeTwoPoo's deaths, PewDiePie got a third PeePee PooPoo, still saying that it's the same PeePeePooPoo. After the third PeePeePooPoo's presumed death, Felix got a fourth PeePee PooPoo, yet again saying it's the same one. Additionally, one of the pigs from the PeePee PooPoo army escaped the pen and went to Felix's Fricking Chamber to become an Electrician. This pig was named "Mr. PeePee". In keeping his promise of bringing a PeePee PooPoo in battling the Ender Dragon, Felix brought the King of the fallen army. He became notorious for pushing Felix into the End Portal, forcing him to fight the Ender Dragon by himself. The King joined the battle but died along with Felix when they accidentally went off a bridge. Quotes Note: PeePee PooPoo had not been given a voice, so the following are quotes of PewDiePie talking to, or about him. * "Our last rider in the night." ''(Pewds finding PeePeePooPoo) * ''"How do I ride you? I know I can ride you" ''(Felix wanting to ride his Pig.) * ''"Your name is PeePeePooPoo." ''(Pewds giving his pig a name.) * ''"PeePeePooPoo is gonna live forever." (Pewds talking to Sven.) * "How is he so good at athletics?" ''(PeePeePooPoo jumps over the fence to get to Felix.) * ''"He's too fat." ''(PeePeePooPoo couldn't squeeze through the door.) * ''"Get 'em PeePeePooPoo." (Felix attacking the Pillagers near his farm.) * "I don't need Joergens I have PeePeePooPoo." ''(Pewds found out how to make a Saddled Pig have a boost.) Gallery PeePee PooPoo meeting.PNG|Meeting PeePee PooPoo PeePee PooPoo.PNG|Pewds riding PeePee PooPoo with sven in the background. PeePee PooPoo pen.PNG|PeePee PooPoo in Joergen 2's pen peepee poopoo stuck in door.PNG|PeePee PooPoo stuck in the door PeePee PooPoo redstone.PNG|PeePee PooPoo with Redstone Trivia * Pewds has acknowledged a fan theory stating that PeePee PooPoo is not a name, but a title given to any pig in the PeePee PooPoo army with a saddle, stating that he is of the highest rank in the army. * Another common theory states that the soul or spirit of PeePee PooPoo in fact resides in the saddle, meaning that whichever pig wears it becomes a vessel for PeePee PooPoo to live through. This would render him immortal unless the saddle were to be destroyed. * The last theory is that PeePee PooPoo's life is connected to the life of the PeePee PooPoo army and that his soul transfers to the new PeePee PooPoo, thus making him immortal until every pig in the PeePee PooPoo army is killed. ''Notch and PewDiePie believe in this theory, making it the most likely one to be true. * PeePee PooPoo is revealed to be the first character to appear in MINECRAFT EPIC, being on the thumbnail of the very first episode. Category:Characters Category:Pigs Category:Minecraft Category:Animals Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Deceased Category:Bro